This World We Protect
by One Sapphire Rose
Summary: The zombie apocalypse had started 2 years ago. 18 year olds Juvia and Lucy had survived, trying to find a cure while killing some zombies. But when they figure out that there are more people alive, will they receive happiness or anguish? RoLu and JuLy (Rouge and Lucy, Juvia and Lyon)
1. Chapter 1

hi, minna! So I will be trying to update Liquid Love as well as this one. Please leave Rose-Chan some reviews!

CHAPTER 1

The zombie snarled and clawed at the blonde 18 year old, it's gray glazed eyes filled with menace and hunger.

"Shit!" Lucy cursed. "Celestial Re-Quipt; Sagittarius, the archer!" A golden glow surrounded her, making the zombie cringe and back away a bit.

When the glow was gone, she was wearing a loose forest green jacket, long brown pants, black sneakers, and some arrows and a bow.

"Flame arrow!" She shot an arrow that was engulfed in flames, and successfully killed and burned up the zombie.

Behind her, she heard a "Water Slicer!" Before all the zombies were gone.

"We managed to kill them all?" Juvia asked, turning around to meet Lucy. Lucy changed back into her normal form, and said "Yeah. Let's get going before more undead freaks come after us."

*Juvia POV*

2 years ago, the world was normal. The skies blue, the grass green, the air fresh.

People were running around and laughing, before it happened.

In Oak Town, they were experimenting some chemical that supposedly brung back life. But they miscalculated, and when the tested it on a dead corpse, it came to life.

Not all the way, they were still dead. The zombie attacked one of the scientists, and bit it. He became one of them. Slowly, it spread across the world.

But I managed to survive, and met Lucy in a supermarket she was raiding. We were living and fighting with each other ever since.

"Juvia, let's go." Lucy said. I nodded, and we cautiously made our way out of the alleyway.

In 10 minutes, 5 zombie kills, and 2 food raids later, we came upon our apartment we had broken In and was now living in.

We rebuilt one room on the 2nd floor, so it was made entirely of titanium- the one thing zombies couldn't break. and we knocked out any Windows when we rebuilt it, because we couldn't risk zombies seeing us and coming.

I opened the door using a bronze key, and we walked in. We set the food down on a wooden table, and I shut the titanium door and locked it.

"Aaargh." Lucy groaned and sunk down onto the couch.

I ignore her, too many thoughts running through my head.

"Hey, Juvia." Lucy sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, taking out food to make some mac' n cheese.

"Do you think... that there are other people in the world? People who haven't been turned yet?" She asked softly. I immediately knew what she was thinking.

*Flash back, 1 year ago*

Lucy slashed at the zombie, it's head rolling off. I stood near her, using my magic to kill 3 zombies.

Behind us was a blonde man, about 18. He kicked one figure in the gut, and punched one in the head.

"AAAARGH!" He suddenly shouted. A large zombie had lifted him up by dragging him by his feet. The blonde big tried to kick and resist, the the zombie was too strong.

"STING! BIG BRO, COME BACK!" Lucy screamed. But 6 zombies blocked her path.

I watched in horror as Sting was dragged away, but was also occupied by some corpses.

But once Lucy and I had slain all of the zombies, he was gone.

*Flash back end*

*Lucy POV*

"Lucy, I know what you're thinking. But he's probably turned or was eaten." Juvia said softly.

I felt tears in my eyes, but I furiously brushed them away. Ever since my big brother had dissapeared, I swore to never cry again, as he hated it.

"I-I know, but there is no harm in hoping, right?" I sighed.

Juvia said nothing, but continued boiling the water.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

I immediately jumped from the couch and re-quipted Taurus' ax.

Juvia meanwhile got ready to shoot boiling water.

But standing there shocked me. It was...

NYA-HA-HA-HA! Rose-Chan left a cliffhanger!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

GOMENESAI! I was sooooooo busy lately. School is almost starting again, so we had to shop, I had to mentally prepare, I also had to go to openhouse.

CHAPTER 2

*3rd POV*

... There were 2 boys there, about the age of 19.

One with white hair, and one with jet black hair.

They all stood there, all thinking *What the fuck*

"You... you people are alive?!" Lucy finally sputtered.

"And... you guys are alive?!" The black haired boy said.

Everyone nodded slowly.

".. Well this is awkward. Why don't we start by introducing ourselves?" Juvia said.

"Oh, er.. I'm Alzack." The black haired man said, rubbing his head with a hand.

"Juvia Lockser," Juvia sighed, looking away.

"Elfman Strauss! Man!" Elfman shouted.

Lucy sweatdropped and cleared her throat.

"Lucy... Lucy Heartfillia." She said politely.

*10 minutes later*

They were all settled on the couch, drinking tea while Lucy and Taurus fixed the door.

"I see... you are mages too?" Juvia asked, taking a sip out of her cup. Alzack nodded. "I use Guns Magic, while Elfman uses Beast Soul Takeover."

"Man!" Elfman shouted, flexing his arms.

"Excuse him, he er... has this obsession with 'man'... Anyway, what kind of magic do you two use?" Alzack asked, placing down his empty teacup on the table.

"Oh, I use Water Magic." Juvia said. She opened her palm and a small swirling ball of water hovered in midair.

"I'm a Celestial Mage. I can Re-Quipt with the Celestial Spirits I have, and can also summon them." Lucy said, waving her hand towards Taurus.

"Celestial Mage? We have one in Fairy Tail." Alzack said, while somewhere in the background Elfman shouted "Man!" and ate all the mac' n cheese.

"Eh? Fairy... Tail? What's that?" Lucy questioned, sending back Taurus and finishing the door.

"Our guild! Man!" Elfman shouted. Juvia tipped her head sideways. "Guild? As in a wizards' guild?"

"Yup. We have hundreds of memebers, although some are just humans we rescued." Alzack answered.

"Yeah! And I think you two should join! Joining is manly!" Elfman said.

"I'm a girl! But, us, join?" Lucy asked, looking at Alzack.

"Yes, you have survived this long and I can sense powerful magic from you." Alzack said, grinning.

Juvia and Lucy glanced at each other, their eyes gleaming and breaking into grins of their own. "Sure!" They shouted In unison.

"Nice! Ok, let's pack all of your supplies, food and water, and clothes, and we can be on our way." Alzack said, standing up.

*20 minutes later*

They packed their clothes in one small suitcase, and stuffed all the food and water in a large garbage bag.

"Yee-Haw! Let's go!" Alzack grinned.

They made their way out the door and proceeded down the street.

After 5 minutes of walking, they were ambushed by a group of zombies.

"Shit! Girls, we'll take care of this," Elfman yelled, using his Takeover Magic.

Lucy snorted. "And let you guys have all the fun? Yeah right. Juvia, let's go!"

Juvia nodded, and shouted "Water Nebula!" Successfully killing three zombies.

"Celestial Re-Quipt; Leo the Lion!" Lucy now wore a black pencil skirt, a shirt like Loke's but smaller, a red tie, her hair in a professional bun, and having tinted glasses over her eyes. "Regulas Impact!"

"Guns Magic; Tornado Shot!"

"Takeover; Stone Beast!"

7 minutes later, they had killed all the zombies.

"Wow, impressive magic." Alzack said as Lucy changed back.

"Arigatou."

They started walking again, and reached their destination in 30 minutes.

Juvia's and Lucy's jaws dropped. The guild was huge, magnificent, and had a large orange flag of the Fairy Tail insignia on the front. (It's the guild after Phantom Lord destroyed the first one)

Alzack and Elfman grinned, both opening the gates at the same time.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

•••••••••

Hehe, I bet you thought it would be Rogue and Lyon, right? Well too bad, cause they will come in the next chapter.

Rose-Chan would like some reviews :P


End file.
